Itachi et les animaux
by Keinoe
Summary: Les déboires d'Itachi Uchiha avec différents animaux. Recueil d'OS assez débiles, à lire pour se détendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Itachi et les animaux

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai tenté d'amadouer Itachi, mais il veut toujours pas me suivre T_T

**Rating** : M (je ne veux pas prendre de risque)

**Note 1** : Ceci est un recueil d'histoires, certains plus longues ou plus courtes que d'autres, sur Itachi et les animaux.

**Note 2** : Il y aura certainement la mention de couple yaoi. Je vous aurais prévenu ^^

**Note 3** : S'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse. Je devais la faire corriger à ma bêta, mais j'avais tellement hâte de la publier alors…

Sur ce, bonne lecture mina-san ^^

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 1**

Il était très tard dans la nuit. La lune était absente ce jour là et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la rue si calme de Konoha.

Tous les habitants du village étaient désormais dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, au détour d'une ruelle, dans une grande maison, une lumière était encore allumée.

Cette lumière illuminait une chambre classique dont un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire, et une table où se trouvait un ordinateur de bureau. Le propriétaire des lieux se trouvait justement devant ledit ordinateur tapant sur le clavier avec un air très concentré. Cette personne était Itachi Uchiha, un jeune et très prometteur architecte.

Itachi était une personne perfectionniste, c'était pour cette raison qu'il tenait réellement à fignoler son projet avant de le présenter à ses clients le lendemain.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, entrecoupé par la mélodieuse « clics » de la souris et « tlacs » du clavier.

Quand soudain, un son déplaisant s'insinuait petit à petit dans l'espace personnel du jeune architecte, le faisant s'arrêter et froncer les sourcils avant d'ignorer superbement le fâcheux bruit et de continuer son travail.

Les secondes passaient, les minutes aussi, mais ça n'arrêtait pas, et ça commençait réellement à faire chier l'Uchiha. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur son travail avec comme bruit de fond une moto roulant à vive allure ? Ce dont il avait besoin était le silence, et non pas des mini-motards-endimanchés parbleu !

En effet, le petit coquin qui s'était glissé dans la chambre spacieuse et bien rangée d'Itachi était un moustique. Et la petite bébête n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de faire du vol plané au dessus de l'humain aux cheveux brun.

En tant que moustique digne de ce nom, comment pouvait-on ne pas être attiré par la peau douce et délicieusement pâle de ce géantosaure ? Toute cette masse de nourriture qui l'appelait, tout ce sang chaud et certainement sucrée, comment ne pas aller la savourer ? C'était trop de tentation. L'humain n'avait qu'à ne pas dévoiler son abdomen.

C'était sur cette pensée que l'insecte s'était mis à bécoter l'humain géantosaure.

Itachi s'énervait lentement mais sûrement. A cause de cette saleté de moustique, sa peau délicate et magnifiquement blanche était à présent marquée de rougeur par-ci et par-là. Bon, il ne l'avait pas empêché non plus. Il s'était contenté d'ignorer l'emmerdeur et de continuer son travail. Il ne tenait pas à être coupé en plein élan. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages à rédiger et un ou deux autres à revérifier.

Seulement, il avait craqué. Le jeune architecte ne pouvait plus continuer son travail sans se gratter rageusement les marques rouges sur son corps. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était résolu à remettre son tee-shirt, qui était posé au dos de son siège, malgré la chaleur ambiante dans la chambre.

Et pourtant, même si la totalité de nourriture n'était plus offerte à porté de patte, le moustique avait quand même repéré une partie qui avait l'air tout aussi douce et tendre que son entrée et son plat de résistance. Il en avait déjà goûté ailleurs, comme chez d'autre mini-géantosaure, et il savait que la peau y était un peu plus rude que ce qui était cachée par cette « chose » qui l'enveloppait. Il aurait préféré justement que l'humain n'enveloppait pas son succulent dîner avec cette « chose », mais bon, il pouvait bien supporter non ? Après tout il était à présent à son dessert et sa nourriture était tellement bonne.

En sentant l'animal tourner autour de son cou, Itachi se déconcentrait de plus en plus. Au lieu penser aux questions sur la forme des portes et des fenêtres de son projet, la seule interrogation qui se posait dans sa tête était comment une si petite bête pouvait absorber autant de sang ?

Il en avait ras le cou. A cause de ces fichus traces, il pouvait même égaler le nombre de suçons que son petit frère Sasuke avait lorsque ce dernier revenait de chez Naruto.

Bon, là ça bardait ! Il ne pouvait plus continuer à travailler dans ces conditions. Il devait prendre les choses en main. Il allait abattre ce putain de moustique à la con. Mais malheureusement pour l'Uchiha, son arme de guerre, l'insecticide, était vide, et à cette heure de la nuit, plus rien n'était ouvert pour s'en acheter. Il fallait donc utiliser la bonne vieille technique de la claque.

Attendant sagement que l'animale se posait…

Le lendemain, lors de la présentation du projet architectural du nouvel immeuble qui allait être bâtis à Konoha, beaucoup de chuchotement se faisait entendre.

A là fin de la présentation, un homme aux cheveux gris, dans la trentaine s'approchait nonchalamment du jeune architecte, un sourire au lèvre.

- Alors Itachi, une nuit mouvementé ?

- Hm.

- Et c'était comment ? Demandait le gris avec un regard qui en disait long.

- J'avais eu chaud, il n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour, je l'ai envoyé au paradis, et c'est sur que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, répondait calmement l'Uchiha sans se rendre compte du regard écarquillé de Kakashi Hatake qui marchait à ses côtés.

Il en apprenait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Déjà que THE Itachi Uchiha, le jeune homme le plus convoité de tous n'était pas asexué, qu'il était gay au pire bi, qu'il avait passé une nuit torride, qu'il avait envoyé son amant au septième ciel, et qu'après l'avoir baisé, il l'avait laissé tomber.

Les traces rouges et la marque de claque sur la joue droite du jeune homme s'expliquaient maintenant. Mais quand même, qui était l'homme et amant qui avait osé gifler l'Uchiha ?...

**oO FIN Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Tadaaaam !

_**Conscience**_ : Enfin ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te remettre à écrire.

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouai, bon. Aufait, l'est où 'Tachi ? *regarde à droite et à gauche*

_**Conscience**_ : L'est entrain d'essayer d'éliminer le moustique avec un livre là-bas

_**Keinoe**_ : *regarde Itachi essayant de frapper le moustique avec un livre orange* Nhein ? Je le croyais mort celui là !

_**Conscience**_ : Ben non, il s'était fait ressuscité par Kakashi qui voulait connaître le mystérieux gifleur d'Uchiha.

_**Kakashi**_ : … J'y croie pas … L'amant d'Itachi est un moustique

* arrêt de la course poursuite ItaMoustique et silence total dans la chambre*

_**Kakashi**_ : Je savais pas que t'étais zoophile Itachi

*Keinoe et Conscience gloussent, Moustique en mode bug*

_**Itachi**_ : Si vous voulez vivre, dégagez de cette chambre dans trois secondes.

_**Keinoe**_ : *décampe aussi vite que son ombre* N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en penseeeeez


	2. Chapter 2

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 2**

Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose de bien étrange se produisait dans le nouvel appartement d'Itachi Uchiha.

En effet, depuis près de quatre jours, Itachi Uchiha avait une nouvelle manie. Celle de n'aller sous la douche qu'avec son petit frère. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux homosexuels, ce n'était certainement pas pour une relation incestueuse.

Quatre jours auparavant, lors d'un matin brumeux, Itachi Uchiha peinait à se réveiller correctement.

Toute la nuit, une « petite » fête grandiose en l'honneur de son cadet, qui avait été reçu à un nouveau boulot, avait perduré jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Certes son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiha, n'était pas de ceux qui fêtait un si insignifiant évènement, mais c'était sans compter le petit ami blondinet de ce dernier, Naruto Uzumaki, qui avait insisté à célébrer le « grand-petit-pas-dans-le-monde-d'adulte » de son chéri. Et ils n'avaient trouvé rien de mieux que de s'accaparer du nouvel appartement de l'aîné.

Itachi avait tenté de refuser de recueillir les bandes de jeunes dans son chez lui, mais il avait vite capitulé face aux « chibi-eyes » de deux paires d'onyx et de bleu azur.

Après tout il aimait beaucoup son petit frère et il était fière de son nouveau travail, alors pouvait lui accorder ça. Accueillir lui, le blond et leurs amis ne serait pas si mal. En plus ils seraient dans un endroit sécurisé et non dans un quelconque bars ou autres où ils risqueraient d'avoir des problèmes.

Durant toute la soirée, Itachi tentait de dormir, seulement c'était impossible avec tous le boucans qu'occasionnait la fête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il travaillait le lendemain, non, mais il préférait avoir un temps de sommeil parfait car il tenait à entretenir sa bonne santé. Pour lui c'était le secret de la réussite.

Donc, le matin, après avoir très mal dormi, Itachi se dirigeait comme un automate vers sa salle de bain, y rencontrant son petit frère chéri en train de se brosser les dents.

- 'Lu

- Hn. Bien dormi nii-san ? Taquinait Sasuke tout en suivant du coin d'œil son cher grand frère.

- Hn. C'est la dernière fois que j'héberge une fête chez moi. Marmonnait l'aîné

Durant toute leur petite conversation, Itachi s'était dirigé vers un coin à l'opposé de Sasuke, se déshabillant lentement après avoir tiré le rideau de douche.

Même s'il le taquinait un peu, Sasuke se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir fait endurer à son grand frère la fête de la veille.

Il savait très bien que son frère détestait ça, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais qu'il l'avait fait pour son plaisir et celle de son petit ami.

Le plus jeune des Uchiha allait présenter toute sa reconnaissance, quand soudain, un bruit mat suivi d'un cri qu'il n'aurait jamais reconnu être celle de son grand frère retentissait de derrière le rideau de douche.

Sachant que cela était anormal, n'attendant pas plus, ne se souciant même pas de la nudité assuré d'Itachi, Sasuke tirait d'un seul coup le rideau blanc, y découvrant son frère très pâle, dos collé au carreau, les yeux écarquillés de plus en plus vers le bas de son corps …

- Une queue …

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il suivait pourtant le regard de son frére et il tombait en effet sur … euhm, il ne se souvenait pas qu'Itachi était si bien membré et qu'il avait un piercing sur …sur …

- Une … queue …

- Euhm… C'est la tienne tu sais…

Lentement, Itachi pointait d'un doigt tremblant quelque chose qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Ce qui soulageait en un sens Sasuke. Il avait eu une peur ridicule que son frère ne se souvenait pas de son attirail ou alors ne se souvenait pas du piercing qui ornait le bout de son zizi. Il se demandait aussi qui aurait pu jouer avec la quequette d'un Uchiha. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Itachi se percer tout seul, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça devait faire mal ça !

- Une queue … là !

- C'est … le savon nii-san. Répondait le cadet dans un rire nerveux.

Son frère lui faisait vraiment flipper là. Il avait fumé ou quoi ?

- Une queue… Insistait Itachi tout en pointant le savon

Enervé, Sasuke se penchait pour prendre le savon tout en essayant de faire une liaison entre un savon et une queue. Ce mouvement avait valu le recul de l'aîné, se collant un peu plus des carreaux. Une fois le savon soulevé…

- Oh ! Une queue de lézard ! S'exclamait soudainement Sasuke tout en prenant la chose en question entre son pouce et son index.

- Enlève là ! Tue là ! Extermine là ! N'importe quoi là ! Hurlait Itachi tout en sortant de la douche à la vitesse grand V, se fichant d'être à poil à courir comme un dingue à travers tout l'appartement, oubliant par la même occasion ses invités qui le regardaient totalement éberlués.

Depuis ce jours, Itachi avait forcé Sasuke à emménager chez lui, quitte à emporter Naruto avec. Et l'aîné ne pointait plus le bout de son nez dans la salle de bain sans son petit frère pour le protéger de ces « saletés-de-queue-du-diable ».

C'est qu'il les haïssait ces satanés lézards de mes deux !

**oO FIN Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Deuxième histoire en ligne ^^

_**Conscience**_ : Peut-être mais tu devrais les faire corriger avant de publier tu sais ! =_='

_**Keinoe**_ : Oui oui, je suis en faute, je sais

_**Itachi**_: Toi ! * s'adresse à Keinoe* Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Et toi ! *s'adresse à Sasuke qui tient quelque chose dans sa main* Ne t'approche pas !

_**Sasuke**_: Voyons nii-san, je voulais juste te montrer un truc

_**Itachi **_: Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'approcher

_**Conscience**_: Ne fait pas le gamin Itachi. Ce n'est qu'un bout de queue de lézard déjà mort

_**Itachi**_ : Toi, je t'ai pas sonné. Que ce soit un bout de queue ou autre chose, un lézard reste un lézard, mort ou vif.

_**Sasuke **_: C'est rien, en plus je le garde dans ma main, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te la jeter en pleine figure

_**Keinoe**_ : Moi je dis, que ce soit un bout de queue ou autre chose, je suis partante pour regarder si ça appartient à un Uchiha X3.

* Tous regardent Keinoe comme une extraterrestre*

_**Conscience**_ : Elle est très fatiguée on dirait…

_**Keinoe**_ : Hey ! Attendez ! Mais où vous allez les garçons ? *cours après les Uchiha*

_**Conscience **_: Etant donné que je suis la seule à être sérieuse dans son travail, au nom de l'auteur, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, on vous dit à la prochaine et laissez vos impressions à l'aide des reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 3**

Itachi Uchiha était énervé. Très énervé.

Son nouveau client avait rejeté son projet. Bon sang ! Comment un crétin comme lui osait-il dire que son œuvre, lui, un Uchiha était trop … banal ? Parfait, ingénieux, magnifique, extraordinaire étaient les termes appropriés pour son chef d'œuvre et non pas … banal.

Son client n'était vraiment pas un être très sain d'esprit. Franchement, qui voudrait mettre les pieds dans un bâtiment en forme de pénis géant en érection pour s'acheter des tailleurs ? Si c'étaient des vendeurs de préservatif, ça irait peut être mais pas pour un vendeur de vêtement. Non !

Ainsi, c'était avec un petit nuage gris qui lançait des éclaires sur sa tête que le brun ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

A peine entrée, il entendait des sons bizarres.

Le bruit inconnu le menait à son salon. Et plus il s'en approchait, plus ça devenait distinct.

- … haann …

Des gémissements ?

- … grrmm …

Des grognements ?

- … haah … haah …

Des « haah » ?

Bordel de merde ! Son petit frère et le blondinet étaient entrain de forniquer dans SON salon !

Itachi n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit. Surtout pas ces deux là, ils étaient certainement entrain de tâcher sa moquette ou son canapé ou autres.

Ainsi, d'un pas rageur, Itachi fracassait la porte d'un coup de pied pour dire le fond de ses pensées à son cher frère et la considération de ce dernier de son appartement en tant que maison d'hôte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, ou plutôt cassée, dans son salon ne se trouvait ni Sasuke ni Naruto ni autre personne d'ailleurs, seulement une cage sur sa table basse.

Et dans la cage se trouvait un beau perroquet au bec crochu, à plumage bleu sur le dos et orange sur le ventre, et dont les yeux étaient entourés de plume blanche.

Itachi regardait dubitativement l'oiseau devant lui avant de prendre un petit mot près de la cage, laissé par son frère à son intention lui indiquant que le perroquet était le nouveau chouchou que Naruto avait adopté qui s'appelait « le perroquet » et que le blond ne voulait pas partir assister au mariage de l'un de leur camarade pour le laisser seul.

Le brun fixait l'animal dans une moue de dégoût. Non mais ! Maintenant on le prenait pour un babysitter de perroquet ou quoi !

L'animal fixait Itachi en chien de faïence. Il détestait ce genre d'être qui le regardait de haut. Cet humain ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre mais en plus grand. Il le haïssait déjà. Il préférait de loin l'autre humain qui avait le soleil sur la tête. Il avait l'air plus joyeux de le voir que les deux autres.

- Crétin, crétin ! Crachait le perroquet tout en fixant Itachi qui avait les yeux ronds à l'entente de l'insulte.

Non mais, pour qui se prenait ce volatile mal élevé !

Itachi s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de la cage et l'oiseau avec quand …

- Bon à rien ! Baka ! Crétin ! Baka !

- Mais ta gueule ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter espèce de d'oiseau de malheur !

Hurlait soudain Itachi à bout.

Même si Itachi était conscient qu'un perroquet ne répétait que ce qu'il entendait, et avec des maîtres comme Sasuke et Naruto son langage laisserait certainement à désirer, il avait quand même l'impression que celui là pensait à ce qu'il baraguinnait. C'était cela qui le rendait fou de rage. Déjà qu'avec les humains c'était pas meilleur, avec les animaux c'était pire.

Dans son accès de rage, Itachi avait abattu son poing sur la table basse qui, soit dit en passant, était en verre.

Donc pour le comble de l'horreur pour notre beau brun, sa belle table qui valait la peau des fesses s'était fracassée en petits morceaux, sa douce main était ensanglantée, et dans la manœuvre, la portière de la cage s'était ouverte et avait laissé le bougre d'oiseau s'échapper et se poser sur son lustre.

Le brun se retenait de se donner une bonne claque. C'était l'enfer.

A force de se balancer sur son plafonnier, le perroquet avait finit par décrocher le lustre et le laisser brisé en mille morceaux sur le pauvre canapé qui n'avait rien demandé dont les éclats de verre avaient durement entaillé.

Le comble dans tout cela c'était que l'animal s'amusait de passer d'un meuble à un autre entraînant le désastre sur son passage tout en débitant des conneries pas possibles.

C'était décidé. Que ce soit oui ou non saison de chasse, et même s'il n'avait jamais chassé de sa vie, il allait le commencer sans tarder. La chasse au volatile emmerdeur était ouverte. Il y aurait du perroquet rôtis au menu du dîner. Foi d'Uchiha !

Un peu plus tard, deux jeunes hommes revenaient d'une fête totalement sobres au grand damne du brun qui avait compté profiter de l'état de son compagnon, seulement le compagnon en question n'avait même pas touché à un seul verre durant toute la soirée car il disait être trop inquiet de l'état de son chouchou … une vraie mère poule.

A peine arrivée devant l'appartement d'Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur en voyant l'état de la porte.

Le couple était ébahi par la situation. Dans le salon où s'était sûrement déroulé la troisième guerre mondiale se trouvait Itachi, qui n'avait même pas remarqué leur arrivé.

L'aîné des Uchiha tenait à sa main levé en l'air un soulier, l'autre paire venant tout juste d'atterrir en plein dans l'écran plasma près duquel se trouvait le perroquet entrain de vociféré des insultes incomplets à l'encontre du brun.

Itachi détestait les perroquets !

**oO FIN Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Troisième histoire publié ^^

_**Conscience**_ : Je croyais que tu allais poster tous les débuts de semaine ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Maieuh c'est pas ma faute hein ! J'étais malade, puis j'avais un exam à préparer, puis …

_**Conscience**_ : Epargne nous tes excuses, ta vie n'intéresse personne, écris et ferme la.

_**Keinoe**_ : Méchante ! *tire la langue et part bouder dans son coin et joue avec le perroquet*

_**Itachi**_ : *s'adresse à conscience* Je commence à bien t'aimer toi

_**Conscience**_ : Merci mais tu passeras quand même un mauvais quart d'heure dans la suite

_**Itachi**_ : Tss je retire ce que j'ai dis

_**Conscience**_ : Bon, alors ? Vos avis chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 4**

Quelle idée de lui offrir « ça » comme cadeau.

Franchement ! Même ne serait ce que lui offrir un cadeau était déjà déplacé.

Il était le meilleur dans son domaine et il le savait. Les soupirs d'envie sur son passage et l'adoration de sa personne le suffisaient amplement comme récompense.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui donne un présent ou autres pour cela. Il était le plus jeunes riches de son pays et il pouvait se permettre et tout s'offrir.

Pas besoin d'autres pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin ou pas.

Mais non, même face à cette logique flagrante sur sa personne, Kisame un ami d'enfance qui lui avait demandé un service sur l'architecture du futur zoo qu'il allait ouvrir, avait insisté à lui offrir un cadeau emballé dans une grosse boîte en guise de remerciement.

Et saviez vous ce que son cher ami lui avait offert ?

… Une tortue … Un putain de tortue!

Au tout départ il avait cru que c'était une simple carapace décorative mais il y avait bien quelque chose de vivant dedans.

Il s'en était aperçu quand il avait soulevé la chose pour la mettre à même le sol de sa cuisine.

De la part de son ami il se serait attendu à un poisson rouge, un requin ou peut-être même une baleine mais alors pas du tout une tortue.

Le comble dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune notion sur comment s'en occuper. D'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais vu de vivant et n'étant pas fan des documentaires sur les animaux, ce n'était vraiment pas son domaine de prédilection le fait de s'occuper d'un animal.

Les seules tortues qu'il avait vues tout au long de sa vie n'étaient plus vivantes sauf si on considérait que les carapaces de ces machins avaient une vie propre à eux et que ça s'appelaient aussi des « tortues ».

Enfin, si il avait déjà vu des tortues vivant si l'on prenait compte des « Tortues ninja ».

Et si il se souvenait bien, ces tortues là bouffaient des pizzas.

Alors pourquoi diable cette putain de tortue à la con marchait-elle sur la belle pizza forestiera (tomates, champignons, jambon) qu'il avait commandé spécialement pour la nourrir ?

Après on va dire que c'est lui qui faisait souffrir les animaux ?

Non mais ! Maintenant elle pataugeait dedans le bougre ! Cette tortue ne sait pas qu'on ne devait jamais jouer avec la nourriture ou quoi ?

Heureusement qu'il n'avait ouvert le paquet cadeau qu'une fois dans la cuisine sinon il ne payerait pas cher de sa belle moquette.

Mais bon, étant un Uchiha, il se devait de garder son calme. Soit cette animale n'avait pas faim soit elle était certainement végétarienne.

Ainsi, avec son self contrôle digne d'un bon Uchiha, Itachi ôtait tout doucement de sous la tortue la pauvre pizza martyrisée qui n'avait rien demandé qu'à être mangée, pour la mettre dans la poubelle.

D'ailleurs comment savoir si une tortue avait faim ? Bof, il y aurait sûrement un signe comme un gargouillis non ?

Donc après avoir légèrement nettoyer les traces de patte sur le carreau, l'Uchiha s'était assis à même le sol pour examiner la bête.

D'abord, la carapace, il la connaissait. Il en avait déjà vu pas mal dans les musées lors des visites scolaires. Et celle là était de couleur sombre, légèrement cabossée.

Ensuite, il y avait les pattes. Bon, celles là étaient tachées de jambon et de tomates mais mis à part cela, on aurait dis des bouts de serpent ou alors des cousins lointains des mains de vieux.

Ah tient ! En plus, elle avait une queue incroyablement riquiqui. L'Uchiha se disait qu'ils c'étaient vraiment pas très proportionnels ces animaux !

Et enfin, la tête …

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Etonné par sa forme, et voulant toucher la tête de l'animale qui ressemblait déjà fortement à une autre tête sur le corps humain, cette partie de la bête s'était immédiatement rétractée pour rentrer dans la carapace.

Itachi, surpris par le mouvement qui lui faisait penser à certaine chose pas très nette, avait toujours son doigt à la place de la tête de l'animale.

Alors, doucement la tortue ressortait, rentrait, puis ressortait encore sa tête douce et lisse caressant par la même occasion le doigt d'Itachi faisant sourire tout doucement ce dernier.

Et quand il pensait qu'en même pas une heure cette tortue avait réussi à soutirer deux expression d'un Uchiha : un air surpris et un sourire ...

Y mettant aussi de la bonne volonté, Itachi s'était mis à caresser doucement la tête de la bête, récoltant ainsi un ronronnement de sa part.

Etonné par ce son, l'Uchiha ne savait pas qu'une tortue ça ronronnait. A la rigueur, un chat, mais pas une tortue.

Itachi se demandait finalement si elle n'avait pas faim.

Alors quittant l'animale pour regarder dans son frigidaire ce qu'il y avait de potable, végétarien et pas salissante, il avait finalement trouvé quelques restes de feuillets de salades et un part de gâteau au chocolat.

Vendu ! Le gâteau au chocolat serait à lui et les salades seraient à la tortue.

Itachi avait pris une petite cuillère pour manger son gâteau, et une assiette pour les salades qu'il avait décidé de donner sans assaisonnement car s'il en mettait il était sûr que ça allait encore tâcher sa cuisine.

Se réinstallant devant la bête et mettant sous le nez de celle-ci l'assiette de salade, Itachi entamait doucement son bon gâteau au chocolat.

Quinze minutes plus tard, c'était un Itachi rassasié et souriant qui regardait la tortue manger lentement les feuillets de salades.

Une heure plus tard, c'était un Itachi agacé et lançant des regards noirs qui regardait la tortue baver tout en mâchant doucement un bout de salade.

Deux heures plus tard, c'était un Itachi avec une envie de meurtre qui regardait la tortue mâcher un bout de salade

Trois heures après, c'était un Itachi avec un rictus made in Uchiha qui regardait la télévision, vautré dans son canapé.

Le sort de la tortue ? Ne vous inquiétez pas oh protecteur des animaux !

Elle était remballée dans sa boîte et renvoyée chez son très cher ami Kisame avec un mot dessus : « Renvoi la moi et elle finira dans une casserole cette lenteur incarnée ! »

**oOFINOo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Et voilà ^^

_**Itachi**_ : Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_**Keinoe**_ : *glousse* Meuh pas du tout mon 'Tachi adoré

_**Conscience**_ : En tout cas elle a imité la tortue pour la publication de cette suite _'

_**Itachi**_ : Sérieusement tu me fous la honte dans cette fic.

_**Keinoe**_ : Rohh allez ! C'est pas grave hein ! Et puis je te foutrais encore plus dans la merde dans la prochaine

_**Itachi**_ : QUOI ?

_**Conscience**_ : Itachi, tu ranges ce shuriken et Keinoechan tu te caches pas derrière moi. Et lecteurs et lectrices, laissez vos impressions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant choquer certaine personne, donc âmes sensibles, protecteurs et protectrices des animaux faites attention ! Vous êtes avertis !

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 5 **

Itachi était de ceux qui aimaient les nouvelles expériences. D'ailleurs, étant un Uchiha, il se devait de tout connaître et de tout faire bien. Si on lui demandait de faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, le résultat se devait d'être exceptionnel, dans le genre à en laisser les gens ébahis.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il était là en ce moment, à regarder ces poules. Ou plus exactement à en choisir la plus belle.

Bon, le fait était qu'Itachi ne savait absolument pas quel était le critère de la beauté d'une poule mais puisque Kushina, la mère de Naruto, lui avait demandé de lui amener la plus belle poule qu'il trouvait dans ce poulailler, il se devait d'en trouver la plus belle.

Le plus grand problème pour l'Uchiha était de savoir comment différencier ces poules ! Pour lui, elles étaient toutes pareilles. Elles étaient toutes de la même taille, le même gabarit, toutes de la même couleur, plumes blanches, pattes et bec jaunes, et ces petits trucs rouges qui se trouvaient sur leur tête et sous leur bec, bref des jumelles. Et pour ne pas arranger son problème, les bêtes ne cessaient de mouvoir pour picorer par-ci par-là.

L'unique solution qu'il avait trouvée était de choisir celle qui serait un peu plus différente des autres. Après tout, certains disaient bien que l'originalité pouvait faire la beauté non ?

Donc, après quelques minutes à chercher la « poule originale » parmi les boules de plumes sur pattes, Itachi avait finalement trouvé une qui lui semblait avoir assez d'originalité.

Avoir de l'originalité était beaucoup dire, mais au moins celle là avait les plumes de son derrière un peu plus touffus … ce qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs la coupe de cheveux de son petit frère …

Bref, maintenant que la cible était trouvée, la grande question était de comment l'attraper. Déjà que l'« élue » se trouvait tout au fond du poulailler et qu'en plus attraper ces bébêtes ne devait certainement pas être facile. Itachi ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il avait quand même un tout petit peu, un mini, un micro crainte d'attraper l'animal. D'ailleurs comment allait-il l'attraper ? Au coup comme pour attraper les chats et les chiens ? Ou alors est-ce que ces trucs s'attrapaient par leurs ailes ou leurs pattes ? Et surtout, la grande question était comment attraper une poule avec classe, car dans un poulailler ou pas, il restait un Uchiha.

Après tout ce temps, sans lâcher sa cible de ses beaux yeux onyx, Itachi concluait son petit débat intérieur par « ça aurait été plus simple si ces poules étaient comme mes fangirls, un seul de mes regards et elles tombent dans les pommes ».

…

Dans la cuisine, Kushina retirait l'eau qu'elle avait fait bouillir tout en préparant ses ustensiles. Elle avait beaucoup hésité à demander cette aide là à l'aînée des Uchiha. Elle savait très bien que les travaux des fermes ne seraient certainement pas la tasse de thé du jeune homme, elle se rappelait très bien de la galère qu'avait vécu le petit Sasuke avec les lapins, mais puisque le grand frère du petit ami de son fils lui proposait son aide, elle n'allait quand même pas la refuser ! Et puis c'était toujours amusant de voir un Uchiha avec un animal, c'était un spectacle à ne surtout pas rater, ce qui était dommage c'était que Minato, son mari avait emmené leur appareil photo et qu'elle ne pourrait pas mémoriser l'évènement.

…

Deux coups à la porte, et après un « Entrez » de Kushina, Itachi avait ouvert puis franchit la porte calme comme à son habitude, une poule gigotant et caquetant sous les bras pas exactement comme son habitude, et surtout débraillé pas du tout comme son habitude.

- Euh, est-ce que tu vas bien Itachi-kun ? S'inquitait légèrement Kushina.

- Hn, tout va bien Kushina-san. Rétorquait le jeune homme tout en refermant la porte.

- Hum, c'est que tes cheveux sont décoiffés et truffés de pailles, tes habits sont tâchés de … de crottes, et ton visage et tes bras sont plein de griffure, et …

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Lui coupait Itachi. Voici la poule que vous avez demandez et permettez moi d'aller me débarbouiller et me changer.

- Oh merci. Elle est parfaite, et attend je vais t'aider avec tes blessures, ajoutait Kushina avec un grand sourire chaleureux tout en s'essuyant la main avec son tablier après avoir mis la poule dans une petite cage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kushina Uzumaki et Itachi Uchiha étaient de retour dans la cuisine, chacun munis d'un tablier orange avec un énorme symbole de spirale noir sur le devant. Si sur celui de la mère de Naruto l'initiale K.U. était inscrite en rouge sur le recoin du tablier, l'intitiale M.N. était sur celui de l'aîné des Uchiha.

Kushina avait demandé à Itachi de remplir une cuvette de l'eau bouillante qu'elle avait fait rebouillir durant la petite séance de nettoyage du jeune Uchiha et d'apporter la planche à découper et la hache qu'elle avait préparée en avance pendant qu'elle reprenait la poule.

Si à l'extérieure Itachi gardait son air imperturbable habituel, dans son fort intérieur son état n'était pas aussi Uchihaesque qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme était légèrement troublé, et s'il était honnête envers lui-même le terme approprié était « paniqué ». Il n'était quand même pas dupe ni idiot pour croire que sa belle poule allait prendre un bain chaud dans la cuvette, se limer les griffes avec la hache, et se bronzer sur la planche à découper (ce qui était impossible puisqu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une cuisine … quoi que près du feu …). Donc sa belle poulette allait y passer, celle qui avait la même coupe de queue que la coupe de cheveux de son cher petit frère adoré. Celle qui était la seule et unique chanceuse femelle pour qui il s'était fait griffé, piétiné, becqueté et même crotté.

- Itachi-kun, aurais-tu l'amabilité de tenir fermement les pattes et les ailes de cette poule ? Demandait Kushina tout en installant la planche à découper, l'animale sous son bras en train de caqueter de plus en plus fortement comme si elle craignait que quelque chose allait se passer.

- Hn.

Itachi était captivé par la manière dont la femme disposait la poule sur le côté, et par la même occasion surélevant si facilement d'une main les ailes de cette dernière alors que l'animal ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Tu la tiens très fortement ici, entre les humérus et les radius par la main droite, et surtout sur les tibias par la main gauche. Guidait Kushina tout en faisant ce qu'elle disait.

- Hn.

Reprenant exactement les mêmes gestes que Kushina, Itachi était de nouveau fasciné par ce qu'elle faisait, même si la poule sous ses mains s'agitait dans tous les sens.

L'Uzumaki était là, sereine avec son doux sourire aux lèvres, sa main gauche tenant et relevant gracieusement la hache tandis que sa main droite tenait la tête de l'animal tout en pressant de son annulaire et de son auriculaire le bec de ce dernier.

Quand soudain un sourire que l'Uchiha aurait pu facilement qualifier de maléfique, diabolique même, illuminait la face de la femme. Ses yeux brillaient comme si elle allait enfin accomplir une vengeance longtemps attendue.

- Tu vas voir laquelle d'entre nous survivra ! Annonçait Kushina tout en rétrécissant ses yeux alors qu'Itachi agrandissait les siens (modérément, il restait quand même un Uchiha) en constatant à quel point la mère de Naruto pouvait être … effrayante … surtout envers sa pauvre poule qui n'avait rien demandé.

Itachi était tellement fasciné qu'il avait fini par relâcher sa prise sur la bête qui s'était violemment agité suite au puissant coup de hache qu'elle avait reçu juste au milieu de son cou, giclant son sang par la même occasion sur le jeune homme et la femme.

L'aîné des Uchiha était là, les yeux dilatés, le regard blanc fixé sur une poule qui prenait de plus en plus une couleur rouge sur ses belles plumes blanches, la tête et une partie du cou pendouillant, répondant tout son sang sur la totalité des plans de la cuisine. La vision d'horreur dont il était témoin n'était rien face au son qu'il entendait émanant de l'animal. Les sons d'une bête égorgée, souffrant, rendant son âme à travers les derniers cris de détresse qu'il pouvait extérioriser.

Pourtant jeune Uchiha était bizarrement émerveillé, c'était si beau à voir, ses oreilles souffraient peut-être à cause de ces cris hystériques mais c'était magnifique.

Pendant que l'esprit d'Itachi partait en vadrouille avec un « est-ce que c'est pareil avec les humains ? », Kushina avait fini par rattraper la bébête, vider son sang dans l'évier et détacher la tête du corps de l'animal.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à déplumer, décrotter et en avant pour un bon poulet rôtis ! S'exclamait la mère de Naruto, réveillant à moitié par la même occasion l'Uchiha.

Kushina était ravie quoi qu'un peu inquiète à cause du moment d'absence dans les yeux d'Itachi mais tout cela s'était évanouit avec le « Tadaima » chantonné par une voix qu'elle aurait connu parmi des milliers, son fils Naruto, et marmonné par une autre voix qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, le petit ami de ce dernier, Sasuke.

- Pas trop traumatisé nii-san ? Interrogeait Sasuke avec un rictus en voyant le regard encore légèrement absent de son frère

- Hn. Répondait l'aîné sans réellement y penser.

- Hah ben ! C'était la fête ici ! S'exclamait Naruto en constatant tout les dégâts.

- Oh oui ! C'est toujours bien de se défouler ! Enchérissait gaiement Kushina, et rajoutant avec un air soudainement sérieux : mais maintenant c'est à vous deux de m'aider pour le reste ! Ordonnait la mère de Naruto. Quand à toi Itachi-kun, s'adressait-elle à l'Uchiha, va te re-débarbouiller et après tu peux te reposer, merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

Itachi était sortie de la cuisine comme un automate. Il avait vaguement suivi la discussion qui s'y était déroulée mais ses yeux restaient captivés sur les quelques tâches rouges par-ci et par-là qui décorait la cuisine et sa mémoire était encore emplie de sa poule à moitié égorgée courant dans tout les sens et hurlant à tue tête.

L'aîné des Uchiha avait désormais hâte de renter chez lui pour retenter l'expérience et ressentir à nouveau cet étrange sensation d'émerveillement qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

**oO=FIN=Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Et voilà comment on rend un simple Itachi en un Itachi psychopathe XD

_**ReyUchi**_ : Je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne image d'Itachi o_O'

_**Keinoe**_ : Je vous promets que lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre aucun animal n'a été mal traité.

_**ReyUchi**_ : Juste un certain Uchiha perturbé, une cuisine salie et un auteur qui a pris son pied.

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouai, bon, faut pas exagérer, d'ailleurs même si je me suis amusée à l'écrire j'hésitais énormément à poster ce chapitre à cause de la rareté des reviews _

_**ReyUchi**_ : Ca aurait été dommage car si je ne me trompe pas, ce chapitre fait partie de la mise en rating M de « Itachi et les animaux » non ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Exactement. Et y en aura un autre ou peut-être deux, tout dépend de l'avis des lecteurs.

_**Itachi**_ : … Qui veut m'assister ? …

_**ReyUchi **_: Itachi repose ce couteau, ce n'est pas le moment de vérifier si les humains ont la même réaction que ta poule lors de l'agonie. è_é


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi et les animaux : chapitre 6**

Je ne comprendrais jamais la race humaine. Non pas que je comprenne mieux la race animale, encore moins la race végétale, mais les humains sont vraiment … spécialement le jeune homme blond accroupi devant moi entrain de …

- Hum, oui c'est ça … c'est bon n'est ce pas ?

… Le son de sa voix si …

- Tu aimes ça quand je joue avec ?

… Sa façon de parler …

- Quand je presse mes doigts sur cette peau si douce, si tendre et si sensible de ton corps …

… Sa manière de presser ses doigts agilement et de faire ce mouvement entêtant …

- Ohh ! Toi aussi tu aimes tout comme moi quand ce liquide chaud et blanc ressort de ton corps pas vrai ?

… Sa fierté à voir ce liquide ressortir de cette partie si intime …

- Allez ma belle ! Oui ! C'est ça, Ouiii !

… Bon, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si plaisant voire même orgasmique dans le fait de traire d'une vache ?

Déjà que je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de communiquer plus qu'il ne le faut entre être humain, alors voir quelqu'un se taper la causette avec une bête est pour moi un des grands mystères de l'homme.

Et ce blondinet qui est entrain de parler … non, je rectifie, ce crétin de blond, comme le nomme si bien mon cher petit frère, qui est entrain de chauffer une vache est vraiment quelque chose que moi, Itachi Uchiha le génie de la famille, ne comprend pas du tout.

Ce n'est pas comme si la vache allait comprendre, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle n'était pas livrée avec option langage humaine.

Et je suis tout aussi sûr que le crétin aura beau la draguer, la vache n'y comprendra toujours rien.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi il la drague ? Ce blondinet n'était-il pas déjà en couple avec Sasuke? Je devrais peut-être annoncer à mon petit frère que son petit copain est entrain de le tromper avec … quoique, non. Ca serait la pire honte pour les Uchiha qui ont tout : fine beauté, grande intelligence, énorme richesse, de se faire battre par un animale qui a une fine sillon de salives et de morves pendouillant à la bouche, une grande gueule qui ne mâche qu'une toute petite brindille, un énorme derrière, et ne sait rien dire que « Meuh », mot qui dépasse largement le « Hn » des Uchiha tout de même.

- Tu veux essayer Itachi ?

Apparemment il y a pire honte pour un Uchiha que se faire battre par une vache … draguer la vache en question …

- Hn

- C'est « Hn » « oui » ou c'est « Hn » « non » ? Excuse moi mais je ne suis fourni qu'en dico' Sasuke.

Dico' Sasuke ? Tch ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'est si compliquer à comprendre où je veux en venir puisque c'est totalement évident … Ah ! J'avais oublié que je parlais avec Naruto Uzumaki là.

- Traire ?

- Dès fois je me demande si tu es vraiment le « génie » de votre famille, marmonne le blond

- Sache que je ne suis ni sourd ni mon petit frère, Uzumaki, alors si tu veux sortir vivant et en bonne santé de cet étable, je te conseille de la fermer. Et je t'ais demandé si c'était pour traire ou draguer la vache ?

- Erm … P-Pour traire la vache bien sur. Et pourquoi tu dis d-draguer la vache ?

Pfff. C'est incroyable à quel point il peut être lent ce gamin. Je me demande comment Sasuke arrive à le supporter.

- Hn

…

Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça déjà? Hn ! Peu importe. Tant que j'y suis, autant la faire bien.

Bien, maintenant que je suis équipé de sceau, de tabouret, et de préserv … hm, je veux dire de gants, il est temps pour moi de trouver la vache qui aura l'immense honneur de se faire plotter les mamelons par Itachi Uchiha.

…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que traire une vache était une sensation si étrange … C'est un peu comme … masturber un homme enfait, mais un homme avec un énorme attirail. Ce simple fait agrandi le rictus qu'affiche mes lèvres, car apparemment je suis bon pour ça, si on en croit les « Meuh » appréciatifs de la vache par rapport à ce qu'avait émis la vache de Naruto. Quoique pour le blondinet, il semblait plus facile de tirer le lait.

- Euhm … Itachi je ne veux pas te déranger mais t'es pas entrain de traire un vache là. T'es entrain de pomper la queue d'un taureau …

**oO=FIN=Oo**

**Keinoe** : Meuuuheuheuheuh XD

**ReyUchi** : Pfiou ! Il était temps que tu postes un autre chapitre

**Itachi** : Ce n'est pas drôle

**Keinoe** : Roh ! Rigolez un peu les gars XD

**ReyUchi** : Je risque de me fatiguer si je le répète tout le temps, mais les fautes Keinoechan, les fautes ! Et sais-tu que l'utilisation abusive des trois points de suspension nuît à la santé ?

**Itachi** : Ton histoire n'est vraiment pas drôle

**Keinoe** : *n'écoute personne* Allez, tout le monde, faites comme Naruto ! Un grand sourire (d'idiot) au lèvre, des petits larmes aux yeux, et euhm, rouler par terre est facultatif XD

**Naruto** : Hahahahahahahah ! X'D *roule par terre*

**Itachi** : Tch ! Et après on me demande pourquoi j'ai rejoins une organisation criminelle …

**ReyUchi** : Bon, puisque l'auteur ne nous écoute pas, laisser vos impressions lecteurs et lectrices


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard qu'a prit cette fic. Mis à part le temps libre que j'ai de moins en moins, j'ai aussi eu la maladie de la page blanche avec l'histoire. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 7**

Dans un endroit clos, entouré par quatre murs, l'homme et son meilleur ami – non, pas la femme – s'affrontent du regard. Pour cet homme là, « meilleur ami » serait un euphémisme pour qualifié l'être en face de lui, alors choisissons plutôt le terme plus approprié qu'est l'« animal ».  
Ainsi, dans cet endroit communément appelé chambre, un homme dans la fleur de sa jeunesse et un animal se lançaient des regards noirs dans les blancs des yeux.  
En fait, c'était plutôt le jeune homme qui lançait les regards noirs mais l'animal, par contre, ne faisait que regarder tout court. Cela faisait une demi-heure. Une bonne demi-heure que ce chien blanc le regardait en chien de faïence et ça faisait également le même laps de temps qu'il lui renvoyait l'ascenseur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire de cette bête ?  
Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un chien de toute sa chienne de vie, il n'en avait pas l'intention et n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité que ça lui arrive un jour.  
Mais voyez vous, la vie est une vraie salope. Moins t'en veux, plus elle t'en donne. Et elle choisit toujours le pire moment pour agir.

Alors, voilà pourquoi en cette belle fin de week-end, en cette belle journée de dimanche, Itachi Uchiha se trouve avec un chien sous la patte au lieu de faire sa sieste week-end-ale.  
Et tout ça à cause de son idiot de petit frère qui a choisit un idiot de petit ami qui a un idiot de meilleur ami qui a un idiot de chien qui est l'idiot devant lui.  
En gros, il était entouré d'idiots. Tellement bien entouré au point de déteindre sur eux, devenant idiot lui-même en acceptant de « veiller » sur ledit idiot de chien pour une faveur de …  
Tch ! Quel pathétisme ! Maintenant le mot « idiot » a fini par s'encrer en plus dans son vocabulaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à nos moutons – ou dans la situation actuelle, au chien –.  
Ayant idiotement accepté de garder le chien pendant son seul jour préféré de la semaine, Itachi se retrouva avec deux questions : la première, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du chien ? Et la seconde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder de cette manière ?  
Il se demanda toute fois s'il ne devait pas jouer avec ? C'est ce qu'on faisait avec les chiens non ?  
Hn, non, un Uchiha ne joue pas avec les chiens. Ou alors lui donner à manger ? Mais pourtant il n'y avait pas de nourriture pour chien dans son appartement. Sans oublier que s'il lui donnait à manger, il allait devoir s'occuper de la petite commission. Alors là, hors de question !  
Et puis, pourquoi y penser ? Le chien ne faisait aucun effort pour dire ce dont il avait besoin. Itachi n'était tout de même pas devin, d'ailleurs il parlait encore moins le chien.

Itachi, assis dans son canapé, regarda alors tout simplement, encore et encore, le chien assis devant lui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui le regardait aussi.  
On aurait dit que la chose serait une grosse peluche si elle ne clignait pas des yeux.  
Toute fois, quelques minutes de ce « glare contest », l'Uchiha finit par se dire que si le chien ne voulait rien et que si ça lui plaisait de le regarder, il n'avait qu'à faire à sa guise, et autant en profiter pour sa petite sieste de dimanche.  
Il ne prévoyait pas aller dans sa chambre à coucher de peur, non, dans l'inquiétude – un Uchiha n'a peur de rien – que le chien le suive. Il avait sûrement déjà des poils de l'animal dans son salon, et il était hors de question d'en ramener dans sa chambre si le chien se mettait à le suivre.

Itachi se rallongea alors dans son douillet canapé sous les yeux noirs perçant d'un chien.  
Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
D'ailleurs, à l'instant, il se trouvait dans un doux, délicieux et exquis rêve.  
Comment il savait que c'est un rêve qu'il faisait ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait le contrôle de son subconscient – un Uchiha a toujours le contrôle, surtout un génie comme lui –.

Donc, dans ce rêve, il se trouvait dans un lit dont les draps satinés sont aussi rouge que le sang.  
Il était tout nu, allongé sur le dos et au dessus de lui, un magnifique corps, tout aussi nu, svelte se balançait d'avant en arrière, créant une alléchante friction entre son membre gorgé de sang et celui du bel inconnu.  
Ses mains flattaient en alternance les hanches et les fesses bien fermes et rebondies de son partenaire.  
Ses hanches avaient leur propre vie, et donnaient quelques coups pour augmenter son plaisir.  
Itachi se saisi alors plus franchement de la paire de fesse, la soulevant un instant, et prit par l'une de ses mains son érection, la dirigeant vers l'entrée non préparé de l'autre personne.  
Oh oui, il adorait ça : dur, profond et à sec. Oh oui, il adorait quand le sphincter résistait à son gland et quand il ressentait son membre écarter les parois chaudes et étroites …

**XIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que l'humain roupillait.  
Pas que ça le dérangeait personnellement, non, ça lui accordait un bon moment tranquille pour roupiller lui aussi.  
Son maître bien aimé lui disait souvent que c'était très bon pour la santé d'un bon chien – ce qu'il est – de se reposer de temps à autre. Et puis, son bien aimé maître lui avait fait faire ses exercices de bon matin afin de dépenser l'excédent d'énergie dont il avait dans son corps.

Ah, qu'il adore son maître ! Il est le meilleur maître de tous les maîtres du monde !  
Il s'occupait de lui, l'emmenait partout où il allait, faisait attention à ce dont il avait besoin, et il gratouillait même l'intérieur de ses oreilles tous les jours. Oui, sont maître est le meilleur !

Mais aujourd'hui, son maître était partie avec les deux autres membres de la meute, deux autres humains qu'il voyait très souvent. L'un toujours souriant et lui donnait parfois des gratouilles aussi, et l'autre pas souriant, tout grincheux et qui lui donnait parfois des coups de pied au derrière.  
Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le tout grincheux, mais ce dernier s'accouplait avec le tout joyeux tout le temps. Alors en tant que bon chien domestiqué qu'il était, il accepta la présence de tout grincheux sans grogner ni aboyer.  
Voilà pourquoi il recevait parfois un instant gratouille de ses deux magnifiques oreilles : l'un par son maître et l'autre par le tout joyeux.  
Dans ces bons instants là, l'envie de renifler les derrières des deux humains lui prenait souvent. Son maître, lui, le laisserait surement faire avec beaucoup de sourire, mais avec l'autre humain il ne pouvait pas. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait du derrière de tout joyeux, tout grincheux le regardait encore un peu plus grincheux. Alors préférait rester bien tranquille et apprécier l'attention des deux humains.

Quand le sosie l'avait regardé, il l'avait laissé faire en pensant à ses steaks qui l'attendaient. Il était certain que son maître saurait qu'il était sage comme un bon chien, il en aurait une double ration une fois à la maison. Oh oui !

Alors que sosie s'était allongé sur son coucouche panier pour roupiller, il s'allongea lui aussi d'où il se trouvait pour veiller sur l'humain, les yeux, les oreilles et l'odorat bien en alertes car on ne sait jamais si un foutu chat passerait dans le coin.

...

Quelque chose avait bougé ! Qu'est ce que c'était ? Un chat ? Un rat ? Une baballe ?  
Oh, ses yeux de super chien de garde avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait bougé, mais quoi ? Où ?  
Les yeux encore plus en alerte et les oreilles pointant vers le haut guettant le moindre son, le chien se remit en position assise, sur ses gardes.  
Quand soudain, la chose re-bougea, tressauta et pointa le bout de son nez, puis fini par se montrer de toute sa splendeur, haute et fière.

...

Ah ! Il reconnaissait cette chose là ! Son maître bien aimé en avait exactement un pareil dans sa maison. D'ailleurs son maître et lui aussi appréciaient beaucoup de jouer avec.  
Et peut-être que s'il y jouait avec sosie de tout grincheux, ce dernier allait peut-être finir par apprécier de jouer avec lui ?  
Fière de sa résolution, le chien fini par s'approcher de l'humain endormi.  
Arrivé près du jeune homme, il se mit en position debout, mettant ses deux pattes en avant sur le canapé, au même niveau de la hanche, puis le regarda une dernière fois avant de débuter la première étape de leur jeu.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIX**

Quelque chose clochait. Les choses clochaient délicieusement bien alors qu'Itachi se trouvait encore dans son rêve. Il avait du mal à contrôler les sensations que son membre érigé ressentait.  
En temps normal, il restait maître de ses fantasmes, de ses rêves, et de ses envies, mais là l'orgasme arrivait à grand pas sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.  
Une tension palpable se propageait sur son érection. C'est comme si en plus du corps chaud qui l'avalait, son partenaire massait de l'intérieur son membre, et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun resserrement du sphincter.  
Cette merveilleuse sensation fit froncer les sourcils d'Itachi qui s'efforçait de se réveiller pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait avec au moins l'esprit bien éveillé.

En ouvrant ses yeux, les papillonnants un peu pour chasser les quelques limbes de sommeil qui persistaient, l'Uchiha vit en plein milieu de son champ de vision un petit cercle rose entouré de blanc. Beaucoup de blanc. Partout, un tas de blanc qui lui était assez familier.  
Mais où avait-il déjà vu ça ? – ça ressemblait aux cheveux de Kakashi, un collègue de travail, mais les sien sont plutôt gris –.  
Le cercle rosé caché par quelques blancs lui était aussi familier, mais jamais il n'en avait vu avec autant de blanc autour, généralement il devrait y avoir deux appétissantes globes de chair à la place.  
D'ailleurs, il constata qu'au rythme de sa respiration légèrement profonde, les choses non identifiées blanches voletaient pour bien révéler le cercle.  
Pris par surprise par une sensation grisante du bas de son ventre, Itachi ne pu contrôler son souffle devenu saccadé.  
Soudain, il prit enfin conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
Il se souvint qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé et qu'il avait fait un rêve bien chaud comme il les aimait, mais s'était réveillé à cause de quelque chose de différent.  
Là il ressentait un peu plus fort cette sensation mais en plus, il ressentait comme un poids sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …  
- Woaf !

L'aboiement coupa le fil de pensée d'Itachi.  
En cet instant, en cette fraction de seconde plusieurs clics se firent dans la tête de l'Uchiha, le faisant écarquiller les yeux d'horreur.

Premier clic, le chien.

Second clic, le chien blanc.

Troisième clic, le cercle rose qui a une forte chance d'appartenir au chien blanc.

Quatrième clic, le poids sur son corps, le cercle rose orienté vers lui, la sensation du « massage » sur une certaine partie de son corps …

- M-merde ! s'exclama maladroitement le jeune homme en tentant de s'assoir, délogeant par la même occasion le poids qu'il avait sur lui.

Oh putain de bordel de merde ! paniqua Itachi intérieurement. Un chien l'avait molesté et il avait réagit !

En se remettant assis, il constata qu'il avait effectivement délogé le chien qui maintenant le regardait, pépère, la langue pendouillant fièrement en dehors.  
L'état serein du chien choquait Itachi.  
Comment ? De quel droit avait ce chien d'être aussi zen après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Bon sang, il n'était pas consentant ! Il se sentait violé. Violé par un chien, lui qui n'était pas zoophile.  
Au moins, elle savait y faire, la bête. Justement, où est-ce qu'il avait appris ça le toutou ?  
Non, il ferait mieux de ne pas y penser puisqu'il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes.  
On dirait que le chien avait même envie de recommencer rien qu'à voir ses yeux fixé son pantalon.

Oh, cher confrère humain, avez-vous déjà eu cette impression d'être traqué ? Cette impression d'être le petit chaperon rouge sans défense et de constater que le grand méchant loup n'est pas loin, entrain de baver sur vous ? Et bien, cette impression, je la ressens. Ou plus exactement une certaine partie de mon anatomie la ressent.

**oO=FIN=Oo**

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Pour ceux ou celles qui n'ont pas deviné, le fameux chien en question n'est autre qu'Akamaru !

**Keinoe** : Alors, 'zavez aimé ?

**ReyUchi** : C'est tout ce que tu as à dire Keinoechan ?

**Keinoe** : Euhh, really sorry pour le retard de la fic ?

**ReyUchi** : … *regarde Keinoe de travers*

**Keinoe** : Humm, gomennasai pour ne pas avoir publié depuis quelques temps ?

**ReyUchi** : … *regarde Keinoe avec un peu plus d'insistance*

**Keinoe** : PAAARDOONNN ! *pleure et cours dramatiquement dans tous les sens*

**Akamaru** : Woaf !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur** : Le style de ce chapitre est assez (très) différent des autres.  
Lisez la petite note à la fin puisque c'est importante.

**Itachi et les animaux : Chapitre 8**

Ah, l'être humain.  
Une espèce si complexe et pourtant de nature imbuvable. Il paraît que ce sont les humains qui se trouvent au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, prédateurs suprêmes des plus intelligents, les puissants des tout puissants.  
D'ailleurs, tous les animaux de la terre le savent en générale.  
Qui n'a pas entendu parler du roi de la jungle transformé et carpette chaud et douillet pour les pieds ? Ou aussi du protecteur du Nil qui a finit en sac à main, mais très classe néanmoins ! Sans oublier les animaux libres – sauvages – chassés sans vergogne au grand moyen de fusil, de filets ou d'autres pièges.

Il est vrai que la vie suit la dure loi de la jungle, la loi du plus fort, là où les faibles – les bas de la chaîne alimentaire – ne survivent pas.  
Mais toutefois on peut dire que les humains, ils trichent. Eux, ils créent des matériels et accessoires contre les animaux.  
En réalité, cette espèce n'est qu'une forme de vie trouillarde, faible, qui ne sait – en générale – pas se battre et vaincre l'espèce animale avec ce que le Créateur leur a fourni.  
Il est en effet difficile de croire – soit que le fait soit très rare – qu'un humain puisse battre un ours à main nue par exemple. Leurs mains sont bien l'une des moyens de défense et de combat d'un humain non ?  
Et pourtant une seule électrocution d'une anguille peut leur faire très mal et au pire des cas, être fatale.  
Voilà pourquoi ils ont créé des matériels offensives contre les animaux et les traitent ainsi de forme de vie faible qui, la majorité, ne sont bons qu'à être bouffés ou à devenir des matières premières pour leur « fashion ».

C'est connu, les humains sont les pires des monstres.  
Vous imaginez ! Ils ont même créé les tapettes à mouches !

Tch ! Si les animaux aussi avaient les mêmes possibilités qu'eux ou encore les mêmes matériels, les humains feraient surement une chute libre de leur place au sommet.  
Hum, des lances missiles ou des torpilles spécialement adapté aux petits poissons ne seraient pas de refus, si vous voulez mon avis. Je parie même qu'ils se vendraient comme des petits pains.  
Je peux vous l'assurer car je suis en bonne connaissance de cause étant donné que j'en suis un. Un petit poisson de la famille des Cyprinidae appelé « Carassius auratus », connu sous l'appellation de « Poisson rouge dans le bocal » - très pratique comme surnom car en plus de ma description, mon adresse y est intégrée d'office -.

Oh, je vois déjà la question venir.  
Comment ça se fait qu'un poisson puisse parler ?  
Et bien, la réponse est simple : on ne parle pas mais on se tape des parlotes intérieures très souvent.  
De toute façon il n'est pas essentiel pour nous de parler – trop bruyant et inutile – puisque nous, on communique par l'intermédiaire d'onde – système très compliqué et quasi-impossible pour les humains.  
Et oui, les humains en plus d'être imbuvables sont aussi bruyants.  
Bien sûr, il y a des instants où ils sont silencieux, agréables et de bonne compagnie. C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez mon compagnon humain, celui qui m'a adopté et ramené dans son domaine. Et non, je refuse de l'appeler « mon maître » je ne suis guère un de ces canidés ou félidés qui raffolent de ce genre d'appellation. Mon espèce est bien plus supérieure à eux. « Compagnon de bocal » fait bien l'affaire, même si nous ne partageons pas exactement le même bocal.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette expression humaine comme quoi « avoir le cerveau d'un poisson rouge équivaut à être idiot » est totalement, complètement fausse !  
Certes, il est vrai que nous tombons facilement – et à répétition – dans les pièges du filet et de la canne à pêche à chaque fois, mais une fois bien installés dans notre bocal, je peux vous assurer que nos Quotients Intellectuels montent rapidement en flèche et parfois dépassent ceux des humains.  
Comment ?  
C'est pourtant simple. Que croyez vous que nous foutons dans le bocal où vous nous avez mis ? À faire le beau et tourner en rond seulement ?  
Et bien non, détrompez-vous.  
Dans notre bocal on apprend – surtout quand on nous installe en face de la télévision – , on assimile – tout Poisson rouge dans le bocal qui se respecte assimile à la longue les réactions si prévisibles des humains, surtout ce qu'il faut faire pour les amener à nous donner à manger –. Et enfin notre passe temps favoris, on passe la majorité de notre temps à faire des commentaires sur les humains, très souvent sarcastiques je dois l'avouer.  
Mais que voulez vous ? La race humaine est si risible des fois.  
Déjà qu'en état normal ils sont à la fois intrigants et amusants à observer, mais quand ils consomment ces fameux liquides dénommés « alcool », ils perdent carrément toute leur crédibilité de « maître au sommet ».

Vous voulez une preuve ?  
Prenez le cas de ce jeune humain devant mon bocal.  
Il fût, il y a quelques heures de cela, le seul humain que je croyais être sensé parmi la bande de dégénéré que mon compagnon humain avait ramené chez nous. Il était le seul à refuser les boissons bleues dans les tubes que distribuait Kisame – mon compagnon humain –.  
Mais à force de quelques insistances et de « il faut fêter ta promotion », le jeune humain avait fini par céder. Je pense que c'était surtout le « bois ou je raconterais au p'ti Sasuke ton aventure avec Akamaru » que lui avait chuchoté Kisamé qui l'avait fait décider.  
Bref, il s'était mis à boire, beaucoup, et maintenant le voilà face à mon bocal, en train de me fixer depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- T'sais, t'ressemble à Kisa toi  
« Et alors ? C'est mon compagnon de bocal et parfois je le considère même comme membre de ma famille. Et de toute manière c'est bien vous, humains, qui avaient créé cette expression comme quoi ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent non ? On vit sous le même bocal – façon de parler – alors forcément on se ressemble »

- Donc, si t'es comme Kisa, t'es aussi mon m'ieur pote  
« Je ne suis pas du même avis humain, surtout si tu vomis dans mon bocal – ce qui ne va pas tarder vu ton état – alors dégage ! »

- D'zolé vieux, failli gerber ch'toi, mais t'sais ils veulent b'coup, b'coup grand comme ça  
« Eww ! Heureusement qu'il s'était détourné à la dernière seconde ! Si t'avais pollué mon bocal l'humain, foi de poisson rouge, lance missile ou pas je t'aurais fais mon affaire ! »

- Et 'sont tous m'chants ! Même 'suke p'tit frère m'aime plus ! Il préfère son blond'net à moi ! L'est m'chant !  
« Génial. Maintenant il me prend pour son psy. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes lamentations, humain. Si tu veux te lamenter, va chercher Kisame ou mieux trouves toi un miroir et tu verras à travers un humain qui te comprendra. »

- Mais toi t'm'écoute hein !  
« Malheureusement mon compagnon humain ne m'a pas encore fourni un petit château pour mon bocal alors je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement.»

- Oh, toi t'm'comprends ! T'm'aime ! T'sais qu'j't'aime moi aussi  
« Pitié ! Dégagez-le de là par pitié ! On n'est pas de la même espèce et t'es encore moi mon type alors, oust ! Oust ! »

- Ouaah ! L'est tout content mon copain ! 'Fait même des grosses bubulles pars'qu'il m'aime !  
« Tu n'as surement pas le réseau poisson. On n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Laisse moi te l'expliquer : Moi pas aimer toi, alors du vent ! »

… _KTCHAC …_

- Heeeey ! Kisa m'chant, revient 'ci ! Prend pas l'photo d'mon copain ! On n'était pas prêêt !

Oh Poséidon soit loué, il a enfin fini par déguerpir.  
Vous voyez maintenant ce que l'on doit subir à cause des humains ?

C'est le petit Poisson rouge dans le bocal qui vous parle et vous demande de nous porter un peu plus de considération … ou du moins, d'arrêter l'alcool.

**oO= FIN =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin (même si ça parlait plus du poisson que d'Itachi). Et merci d'avoir lu la fic jusqu'à la fin.  
Et oui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter « Itachi et les animaux » sur ce huitième chapitre. Oui, je sais il y a encore d'autres animaux à 'exploiter' et blah blah blah. Mais j'ai une autre idée de fic sur Itachi qui est du même style que celle là, alors voilà. « Itachi et les animaux » c'est fini ! (Peut être bien qu'un jour y aura un petit bonus … on verra).  
Merci encore et à la prochaine !  
_**P.S.**_ : Vous avez aimé « Itachi et les animaux » ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Vous préférez un bon chocolat chaud à la place ? Vous voulez botter le cul de l'auteur à distance ? … Juste une chose à faire : reviewer )


End file.
